


Falling

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: It's ridiculously easy to fall for one James Buchanan Barnes. It isn't so easy to control your nervous response to him.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is actually a piece I wrote for a friend (who no longer posts on here--hi my Buckaroo!) It was an idea I had that turned out okay? I think. Anyway, this doesn't mean I'm officially "back" exactly. I make no promises on prompts I've yet to touch or on unfinished current works. I will do my best, but my heart hasn't been very into it until recently.  
> Anyway you didn't miss much in my life. I turned 29, been having an up and down battle with my mental health/general well being. I am okay (and not a danger to myself or others). Simply put, I have been stretched very thin. I also have a tooth infection currently which has the left half of my face swelled. (One of my toddlers also headbutted it accidentally yesterday so there's that blinding pain to remember forever).  
> I'm also still reading your comments, though I know I haven't responded. I won't apologize for putting my needs/wants first but I'm sorry if any of you felt badly about that. 
> 
> Lastly, if you want to write me sweet or smutty pieces featuring Biker!Bucky or Mob!Bucky or really any Bucky please feel free to do so. Hope you're all well, and enjoy! (And this is being copied and pasted from my email and I flat out refuse to fix the spacing because I don't want to).

You were perched in your usual nook of the tower---a large window nook just off the main rec room, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket with a book on your lap. Mostly you were enjoying the morning sun spilling light and warmth over your body, letting the inky words on the page blur as you relaxed. 

 

Until you heard the barest shuffle of feet and the squeak of a hinge.

 

"Captain No Stealth, are you really stealing my coffee again?"

 

You narrowed your eyes toward the kitchen in time to see his blonde head peek out. His cheeks were stained with a light flush. "Uh....." he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well...yeah. But it's not for me." 

 

He cleared his throat before looking over his shoulder, whispering something you couldn't hear. 

 

"You better not be giving my coffee to some Shield tart who wants to spread her legs for America both literally and figuratively." It certainly wouldn't have been the first time he brought one of them home. Not that you were slut shaming. Steve more than deserved to get laid. But they had no right to steal your coffee, or your snacks.

 

It was bad enough trying to hide them from your fellow teammates. There was a loud, rich laugh from behind Steve. The sound instantly sent your stomach clenching, your heart doing a funny flip in your chest. 

 

Before Steve could answer a brunette appeared from behind him. His eyes were brighter than the ocean under the sun, the warmth in them rushing through you. His hair was long, just past a sharp jawline. He had a cleft chin, and his full lips were twisted upwards into a crooked grin. 

 

At first it didn't even register that he was the Winter Soldier or, rather, the former. Steve had told you about him of course, even showed you pictures. But even the color retouched ones couldn't have done him justice.

 

Simply put, James Buchanan Barnes was simply the most attractive man you'd ever laid eyes on---which, considering your housemates, was definitely saying something.

 

You were broken from your staring by the man himself. "Sorry, doll, I told Stevie to ask. He insisted you wouldn't mind. I'm Bucky." He stepped close and held his flesh hand out for you.

 

Still transfixed you slid your hand delicately into his own, tried not to stare at the veins along the back of his hand; the blazing heat of his skin, the soft but calloused flesh sending a shiver up your spine. 

 

"Sergeant." You squeaked, much to your horror. Burning hotly you pulled your hand back. "And yeah, help yourself." 

 

Desperate to stop making a fool of yourself you stood quickly, the blanket falling in a pool at your feet. It made you painfully aware of the cartoon pajama shorts you were wearing, along with an old band tshirt. No bra.

 

Clutching your book to your chest you made a hasty exit, cursing yourself all the while. 

 

Your heart had hammered until you collapsed on your bed, heat still flushing your cheeks. It also wasn't the end of embarrassing yourself in front of him.

 

He'd touch the small of your back when helping reach things from high shelves, always with a curious mix of confusion and something else when you would squeak out your usual "sergeant" with a nod of thanks. 

 

The single word was all you could muster for weeks, to your embarrassment. And it wasn't long before Bucky noticed too.

 

You were in the kitchen, open fridge door providing the only light in the dark room as you stared blankly at its contents. 

 

"At first, I thought you were afraid of me."

 

The husky voice behind you makes you jump, hand over your chest as you squeal. Your body reacts on reflex, yanking a bottle of ketchup from the fridge. Before you can register that it's just Bucky it's already soaring directly for him.

 

With a sheepish grin he side steps it easily as your hand flies to cover your racing heart.

 

"Sergeant!" You admonish, your heart flipping in your chest.

 

"Bucky." He responds evenly, though his lips are quirked up in threat of that crooked grin. He bends to pick up the bottle, chest nearly brushing yours as he tucks it back into the fridge without breaking eye contact.

 

You can practically feel the challenge in the single word. His lips quirk slightly more, and you know for certain you're caught. Your throat pinches dryly as you struggle to swallow. 

 

"I know." It comes out even, to your relief, no hint of your usual squeak. Bucky shut the fridge door with his metal arm, watching closely as he caged you in with his body. 

 

"You're not afraid of me." 

 

Startled you blinked, shaken out of your nervous state. "What? Of course not!" 

 

He hummed thoughtfully. "I know. Took me a while to piece it together, though." His flesh hand cupped your jaw, his middle finger resting on the pulse point in your throat, his thumb tracing over your bottom lip.

 

Heat blossomed in your chest, thighs already shivering from his sensual touch. 

 

His cerulean eyes followed the path of his thumb over your lip, his middle feeling the quickened thrum of your heart. 

 

"I'd forgotten." Bucky exhaled a short laugh at that, not wanting to break the moment.

 

When he said no more you found yourself blinking in confusion. "Forgotten?" You weren't sure what he meant. 

 

His eyes met yours heatedly. "What it looks like, when a woman desires you." He murmured, thumb slipping to trace the edge of your jaw.

 

Your body shuddered, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers caressed the column of your throat. 

 

"Sergeant..." you weren't sure what you were intending to say, if you'd planned to deny it or beg for it.

 

Bucky groaned softly, angling his head to brush his lips over your ear. "Doll, you gotta stop that. You got no idea what it does to me. It makes you hot too, doesn't it? Tell me." 

 

You whimpered softly. "Yes." 

 

His teeth grazed your shoulder gently. "Tell me to let you go, darlin." He swallowed roughly. "I wanna take you out, court you properly." He was practically shaking himself and it heated your blood further to know how badly you were affecting him now. It was intoxicating. 

 

The thrill it sent through you trampled the rest of your nerves, confidence making you bolder. You settled both hands onto his broad chest, the soft material of his shirt and the hard muscles beneath contrasting under your touch. You felt his muscles flex with a hitched breath as you dragged them down his chest slowly.

 

Coyly you blinked up at him. "Is that all you want, Sergeant?" 

 

He growled in half hearted warning. "No." You were uncertain for a moment if he was answering your question or protesting your touch.  Reflexively you started to pull your hands back, his flesh hand catching your wrist to keep your hand on his chest. 

 

"I want all of you, doll. Just because you don't talk doesn't mean I don't listen." He smiled softly. "But I don't wanna mess this up like some fuckin horny teenager."

 

His thumb brushed over your wrist tenderly, making your heart race frantically. Bucky sighed as he caressed over the pulse point in your wrist. 

 

"Tell me what else you want." You asked breathily. Bucky bit his lip. "Doll..." it sounded like a warning. One you didn't heed. 

 

"Sergeant." Your free hand slipped to the waistband of his sweats. His silver hand yanked it free before you could touch him, pinning your hand to the fridge above your head. 

 

His eyes darkened, "You trying to break my control, sweet girl?" He purred, voice dropping several octaves.

 

He pinned your other hand to the fridge, careful to keep the rest of his body from touching you. 

 

"Please." You whined. He couldn't work you up like this and not follow through! You wanted him to court you, but there was a more pressing need to be touched by him. To please him. It should have terrified you, how badly you wanted to submit to him, but it didn't. 

 

Bucky drew in a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut. "I want to kiss you, Y/N." He took another breath. "Want to slip my hand between your gorgeous thighs, feel how wet you are for me. Sit you on the counter and fuck your pussy with my tongue. Make you beg for my cock."

 

You trembled as you felt your panties get impossibly wetter from his confession. Pulled his flesh hand, still holding yours, off the fridge. Instead he gripped your wrist and moved your hand down his chest. 

 

"I want to know how your hand looks wrapped around my cock." He brushed a hot, fleeting kiss over your mouth. As if any more would sever the last of his resolve. 

 

He stopped his hand at the waistband of his sweats, his jaw ticking. "Ser---Bucky..." you plead, desperate to feel him. "You won't fuck this up. Court me after. Want you to touch me. I'll be such a good girl for you, please--"

 

His mouth crashed against yours in a desperate, needy kiss. He kissed you as if it was the last thing he'd ever do, slipping his tongue teasingly against yours. "Shh, okay baby. You want to be good for me?" He purred, lips and teeth exploring your throat. 

 

Your hands were still trapped by his own, unable to do anything other than whimper for him. "Yes, Sergeant."

 

He bit harder on your neck. "On your knees." He rasped. You scurried to obey as soon as let you go, waiting eagerly for him to say more. His thumb found your bottom lip once more.

 

"Fuck, baby. Look so fuckin good." His fingers slid back into your hair, gripping a handful to wrench your head back. Forcing you to meet his eyes. 

 

"Tell me it's not just sex you want." He commanded lowly. "That you want me the way I want you." He swallowed thickly, his eyes surprisingly tender and vulnerable. "We do this, I'm yours." He shuddered. It was clear he was letting you know just sex wasn't okay with him, that it would hurt him if it was merely scratching an itch.

 

You wanted nothing more than to soothe his doubts. "It's not just sex. You..." you shook your head. "I just...I feel it." It was nearly impossible to describe the pull he had on you. The moment you'd laid eyes on him, you were a goner. It transcended reason or rationality, but you just knew he was it for you. But the sexual attraction was something else all together.

 

You'd never felt so desperate for someone. So, slowly, you curled your fingers into the waistband of his sweats and tugged in question.

 

Bucky drew his bottom lip between his teeth. "Pull them down but don't touch me."

 

You obeyed, careful to keep your hands from touching him. The sweats pooled at his ankles, cock hard and already leaking precum. He took himself in hand, giving a slow, firm stroke. 

 

He slowly guided the head of his cock to your mouth. "Open those pretty lips for your Sergeant." He groaned when you obeyed, his cock slipping into your mouth slowly. Inch by inch he guided himself into your mouth, until you'd taken all of him in. He cursed in Russian as he watched your lips move up and down his cock.

 

You'd barely started when he gripped your hair tightly. "Fuck, stop." He gasped, slowly easing your mouth from his cock. 

 

"Did I do something wrong?"

 

Bucky shuddered out a disbelieving laugh. "No, baby. The opposite. Almost undid me."

 

That was the point, though, you wanted to make him cum. You tried to take him back into your mouth to finish the job, his hand in your hair stopped you with a tug. 

 

"I wanna be inside you when I cum." He pulled you up to stand before stripping you slowly, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he revealed. 

 

Bucky captured your mouth once more, lifting you by the backs of your thighs to set you upon the counter. He settled between your thighs, his fingers slipping between them to rub your pussy. 

 

You bucked against his hand with a whine. "Please, I'm ready." He gripped your hip with his silver, flesh hand taking hold of his cock. 

 

"Don't move." He rasped. The head slipped against your folds teasingly, coating his length in your arousal. Slowly he pushed into you, his flesh hand gripping the counter tightly.

 

His slow pace was driving you mad, need pulsing through you in bursts of electricity. Your legs wound around his hips greedily, forcing his cock the rest of the way in.

 

The sound that left Bucky's mouth was sinful, grip bruising on your hip as his own jerked. His flesh hand slammed down onto the counter. "Fuck, I'm cumming." He apologized, sounding positively wrecked. 

 

You felt him pulse inside of you, his cum filling your pussy. Bucky pulled out slowly, his grip moving to your thigh. "I told you to be still." He chastised, watching his cum leak out of you. 

 

He flashed you a wink to reassure he wasn't actually upset. Two fingers swiped over your folds, pushing his cum back into you. "I'm sorry, Sergeant." You gasped as he added a third finger, rubbing them against your gspot. 

 

"Are you?" His thumb teased your clit with a barely there touch. "You don't look very sorry, kitten." He captured a nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Your walls fluttered around his fingers as your orgasm crept up.

 

Before you could tip over the edge he pulled his fingers out, leaving you a whimpering mess. He pulled you down from the counter and spun you around, laying your chest flat against it. One hand held your hip to keep you steady. 

 

There was no time to protest the orgasm denial before he was inside of you once more. Quicker and harder than before. 

 

"Who do you belong to?" Bucky growled as he fucked into you.

 

"You, Sergeant. Bucky. Oh my god.." you throat tightened as the orgasm built higher and higher from within your core. It left you breathless, wanton and primal. There was nothing that mattered beyond hurtling over the precipice.

 

Bucky echoed that desperation. "That's right, mine." His flesh hand caressed the side of your body and over the curve of your ass.

 

"You feel so fuckin good. So tight." His fingers slipped between your cheeks to tease you. The slow circling ripped a gasp from your throat.

 

"This mine too?" He asked possessively, reverently. You trembled. "Yes. God, yes." His finger pushed into you slowly, joined soon by a second.

 

"B-Bucky. I.." you couldn't speak, too overwhelmed with pleasure.

 

He moaned in return. "I've got you. Let go. Cum for me." His metal fingers slipped between your legs to rub your clit. You were shoved instantly over the edge. Your ears rang, mouth dropping open in a scream.

 

Vaguely you felt his hand cover your mouth, his teeth latching onto the back of your shoulder as he came once more with a cry into your shoulder. 

 

Your vision was fuzzy and white at the edges, heart hammering as your legs shivered and threatened to give. You felt wetness down your thighs, your body twitching as you slowly floated back to earth. 

 

Bucky pressed soft kisses over the bite on your shoulder. "Come to bed with me." He murmured quietly. 

 

You hummed, still feeling like jello. "Carry me?" He laughed softly, redressing you and himself before scooping you up bridal style. 

 

"You gonna let me bring you breakfast in bed?" He wondered as he carried you.

 

"You wanna bring me breakfast in bed?"

 

He lifted a brow. "That okay with you?" 

 

You bit back a silly grin, giddy that he wanted to do something so romantic. "I like mimosas." 

 

Bucky laughed, hugging you closer to his chest. He knew you did. "I can do that."

 

His own grin was just as goofy, completely for you and you alone. 


End file.
